Home in Time for Christmas
by Jesus' girl 4ever
Summary: Faith and Lucy are begging Hannah, Rose, Peter, and Edmund to be home in time for Christmas. Cover by narniagirl11!
1. The Letters

**Home in Time for Christmas**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the OCs.

**Chapter 1: The Letters**

Hannah sighed as she read Faith's letter for the fifth time.

_Dear Hannah,_

_Oh, hurry home, please? We miss you so much! We all want you to be here for Christmas! The tree is up in the throne room, gathering presents all around it, and Su, Lu, and I decorated it. It wasn't the same without you at my elbow, reminding me to straighten the bows and tinsel. And Rose, throwing the mistletoe everywhere! Oh, Hannah, we need you here for Christmas to be right! When will we all be together again? Please, come home!_

_Love, _

_Faith_

Hannah put the letter down. "You have no idea how much I'm dreaming of a place I love. It's more than I usually do, which is a lot."

"Han? Did Faith beg you to come home, too?" Rose asked.

She turned to face her cousin. "Yeah." Hannah sized her cousin up. "You know, don't you, that we can't go home? Not until we're sure the giants are gone?"

"I know. But I'm going to hate telling her that."

"Same here. But, if we want her to have the letters before Christmas, we need to start writing."

"Okay." Rose sat down and picked up a piece of parchment and started writing. "What are you telling her?"

"I don't know, at least not after _Dear Faith_, which," Hannah quickly scribbled on her parchment, "is all I have at the moment."

"Me too." Rose was silent for a few moments before continuing to write.

Hannah, too, finally touched quill to parchment and continued writing. Several moments later, she picked the letter up and read it.

_Dear Faith,_

_Don't worry; we'll be home in time for Christmas. You can plan on us. Could you save some snow and mistletoe for us? Don't forget to leave us presents around the tree. Christmas Eve will find us where all your love shines on us. Faith, calm down; we'll be home for Christmas. But, this year, it'll only be in our dreams. I'm sorry. I wish we could be there._

_How about this? We all have two Christmas's! Rose, Pete, Ed, and I exchange gifts here on Christmas Day; you, Su, and Lu do the same, but when we get back, we give each other our gifts. That sound fine? I hope so. The four of us agree on it. What about the three of you? We hope to come home soon._

_Merry Christmas!_

_Love,_

_Hannah_

"I'm done," Hannah announced.

"So am I."

"Let's get these off to the Cair then." The two of them went outside of their tent and met up with Peter and Edmund, also with letters in hand. "Do those need to go home?" Edmund asked.

"Indeed they do," Hannah replied, giving him her letter. Rose did likewise. He handed them to a courier, and the courier set off toward Cair Paravel. "Did Lucy beg you two to come home?" Hannah asked.

"Yes. Did Faith beg you two?" Peter said sadly.

"Yes. I hate disappointing them, but they'll understand. They always do."

"That's true. They always understand."

"But they know it never hurts to ask." Rose finished.

"Right. It never hurts to ask," Edmund said. The courier disappeared from their sight.

_Author's Note: 25th story!_


	2. 2nd Christmas

**Home in Time for Christmas**

Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own.

**Chapter 2: 2****nd**** Christmas**

"We're almost home," Rose said with a grin.

"Yes, indeed we are," Edmund agreed.

"Come on! I would like to get there today, before they wake up," Hannah said, hurrying Ruby onward.

"As would I," Peter replied, joining her. The other two followed suit, and soon they were inside the gate of Cair Paravel. Hannah slid off Ruby almost before she was completely stopped. "I'm gonna go clean up a bit, then, I'll wake Faith."

"Wait for me!" Rose exclaimed, rushing after her.

Peter laughed and shook his head as he dismounted. "Well, little brother, since they don't seem to want to see to the horses, I suppose we should."

"I suppose." The kings quickly got the horses stabled, and then they, too, went to clean up.

* * *

"Well, are we ready to wake the girls up?" Hannah asked about 15 minutes later.

"I believe so," Peter said. "I'll wake Su."

"I'll take Lu," Edmund said.

"And we'll both wake Faith," Rose said. That decided, they split up and went to wake their designated girl. Hannah eased Faith's door open and saw her sleeping peacefully. The two crept over to her side, and Hannah leaned over and pressed a kiss to her brow. Faith blinked before fully waking. Rose whispered, "Hello, Faith."

"Hannah! Rose! You're back!" She threw her arms around her cousins.

"Yes, we are. Now come on! It's time to celebrate Christmas!" The three of them raced downstairs, where they found the four waiting for them. Lucy jumped up and tightly hugged Hannah and Rose. "I'm so glad you're back!"

"We're glad to be back," Hannah said. Then, they sat down, and Peter told the Christmas story. After that, Lucy started passing gifts out. "This one's from Hannah to Faith." Faith eagerly opened it to find a pair of earrings. "Oh, Han, they're beautiful! And they match the necklace and bracelet Su and Lu gave me!"

"I'm glad you like them." And so they continued, until all the presents had been opened. Then, they drank hot cocoa and just talked. Faith, Hannah, and Rose told what their Christmas's at home were like, and the Pevensies told what theirs were like. After that, plans were made for Faith's 13th birthday party, which would be the next week.

* * *

Several hours later, when Hannah was walking through the halls, Peter fell into step with her. "I noticed you are wearing the necklace I got for you."

"Of course I am! It's beautiful."

"Rose said you would like it."

"You know, I realized something."

"What's that?"

"Christmas is the same whether you celebrate it December 25 or January 20. Peace on earth, good will toward men."

"That's true. Christmas is a reminder of Aslan's goodness, and that can happen any day of the year, not just December 25."


End file.
